


like normal

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	like normal

他發現Peter回吻著他。好吧，親一個剛吸過菸的嘴巴真的不是個好點子，Hector在輕觸對方的嘴唇時就有些受不了了，他有些後悔的想往後躲，卻沒意識到Peter已經將他拉進懷裡，並把這個蜻蜓點水的吻變得像是野獸撕咬一般。

“停，停下。”他說，好不容易分開的唇瓣正因為激烈的使用而緩緩顫抖著，“我不想在這裡做……”

Peter聽見這話只是把他摟得更緊，緊得像是把他勒住一樣。Hector搖搖頭，像是阻止對方胡亂思想的證明自己不是不想做愛。他扯了扯乾澀的喉嚨說道：“我知道離我們最近的一家酒店。”

“你已經硬了。”

“我知道，所以快點。”

不知道是酒精的關係還是他太過緊張的關係，Hector在說完那句話後便覺得自己有些茫然，直到他被Peter甩在房門上時，他才因為痛覺而反應過來。

“你還好嗎？”Peter一邊脫下他的褲子一邊問道，Hector沒有回答，因為他知道Peter不在乎這問題的答案，而自己也只是想得到一個安慰罷了，不需要在乎這些關心的廢話。

因為不管怎樣，Peter終究會操他。

當Peter刺進一根手指時，Hector伸出手擋住自己的呻吟，並扭著腰乞求Peter能夠盡快滿足他。這個體位他看不見Peter，卻能聽到他的話，於是乎，他聽見Peter罵了一句蕩婦。

“你是不是又偷偷吃藥了？你的內褲幾乎濕了一大半。”Peter語畢的同時又將手指深入了一些，他還不想這麼快滿足Hector，他會填滿他的，只不過他想看到更多。“我每到一段時間就會這樣……我……我也停不下來……”慾望在刺激著他，Hector很確定如果Peter繼續這樣折磨他，他的意識很有可能會因為太熱而停止工作。

之後Peter停下了動作，將手指拔出的看著毫無力氣，倒在地上的Hector。他蹲下了身，並用手撫摸著對方潮濕的頭髮，“如果我把你一個人放在這裡，你會死嗎？”

“會。”Hector的喘息聲從未停下，此時的他就非常誠實了，比起那個會在餐廳開玩笑的Hector，Peter不得不承認他更喜歡對方這個樣子。

“那你需要什麼？”Peter的語氣像是平日的拷問一樣，毫無起伏的情緒此時聽在Hector耳裡是多麼的殘忍。與Peter的每一次性愛，無論是身體上的摧殘，抑或是精神上的屈辱，他幾乎都得承受這些。以往的他都不屑於聽命於人，直到Peter的出現。

“你做的非常好。”Peter每次完事後都會摸著他被汗浸濕的背，對他說這些鼓勵的話，但通常他無法記得太清楚，因為每次他都會因為太疲累而昏厥過去。

不知道為什麼的，久而久之，Hector卻逐漸愛上這種感覺。

“我需要你操我，就跟平常一樣……”Hector的聲音悶悶的，他的身體因為不適感而蜷曲在一起，而Peter只是順著他凌亂的髮絲，沒有再說任何的話。

直到Hector認為自己已經發痛到會提早昏過去時，Peter將他抱到了床上，並用領帶將他的雙手綁起。這只是為了防止你碰自己而已，別害怕。Hector聽見對方這麼說道，領帶的確綁得很輕，感覺只要輕輕一扯就會鬆開。

Peter沒有將他擺正，而像是用側躺的方式抬起他的一條腿，並緩緩的將自己釋放出來的龜頭塞入。

這個姿勢讓Hector不好受，但這總比被扔在地上好，所以Hector開始抑制不住呻吟，慢慢放鬆自己緊繃的身軀。

不出Peter所料，裡頭熾熱的就像是一個暖爐，也由於沒好好擴張的關係，穴口更是排斥的將他的龜頭裹緊，這令Peter有些難以前進，無法再將自己的陰莖更深入些。

“放鬆，Hector。”他一巴掌的打在了對方的屁股上，這令Hector下意識的想逃開，他的腰卻被Peter拴住，他就像一隻脫水的魚徒勞的在對方懷裡扭動著。Peter無視了這些微不足道的掙扎，他提起對方的腰，並將這副身體釘在自己的陰莖上。

直到全部進入，看不到Hector表情的Peter才停止自己粗暴的動作，轉而用輕柔的吻去吻掉對方肩頭上的冷汗。

Hector的身體微微顫抖著，他的臉埋在了枕頭裡，Peter還能聽見輕微的吸鼻子的聲音。“會痛嗎？Hector。”Peter將Hector的臀部抬高，這讓Hector悶在枕頭的聲音多了些變調。

Hector誠實的點了點頭，就算他知道Peter不會為此停下，就算他已經在剛才的移動下，以及沒有任何的碰觸，先高潮過一次了。

他能感受到Peter開始抽插了，對方的長度剛好可以抵在自己的前列腺，每當對方撞擊到那點時Hector的呻吟會亂了節奏，並開始無法維持這單一的姿勢，他想要Peter可以更深入些，像是那些低級的黃片一樣，將他填滿。

他想要Peter擁有他。

而就在Peter撐開他的雙腿時，Hector打從心底的感謝著，並在對方下一次進攻時夾住了對方的腰。腸液和血成了最好的潤滑，Hector也不在乎自己是否流血了，他此時在乎的是Peter是否可以在給一次自己那個被中斷的吻。

他就像個蕩婦一樣，這場像是強迫似的性愛，他卻還是身不由己的享受在裡頭。

在最後一次撞擊下，Hector扯開了手腕上的領帶，並抱緊了在啃咬自己脖子的Peter，在對方潮射到自己體內時，自己紅腫的陰莖也吐出了稀薄的精液。

“你做的非常好，Hector。”Peter看著自己留在對方體內的白濁正順著那合不上的大腿滴落在床單上。而Hector只是在自己睡過去前拉住了Peter的手，給他一個滿足的微笑。

END


End file.
